


Another day, another night.

by VioletMika125



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fatherly people, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, cute little Leslie, death?, fanmade, wtfamIdoing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletMika125/pseuds/VioletMika125
Summary: It was like an other day, the sun was out gently shining the path now littered with dead leafs.Fall was approaching , and it came to Leslie's mind. Wasn't it just winter? He closed his eye thinking on why he couldn't feel the warmth of the sun , or hear the crunching of leaves but the soft sound of snow beneath his feet. He looked around watching the leave's fall faster, down to the ground sickly turning black. Leslie started to panic. He looked around faster now seeing the flashes of a camera bright in his eyes as he started to scream.Soon he shot up from his sleeping position shaking horribly from the thoughts of the dream. Leslie looked around and saw he wasn't at home any longer, but had passed out in the snow. What could come out of this?( In this story Leslie has been living with Joseph Oda after his families untimely deaths. Ruvik is a big bad with pawns around every corner. I have no idea what's going to happen)





	1. Chapter 1

 Leslie sat up from the snow bank shivering horribly as he glanced around.This wasn't anywhere close to home, he could easily tell.He felt unsafe and scared in this new environment. He knew he slept walked, but to sleep walk to the outside and to an unsafe place? Everything spelt weird and wrong, along with the fact Joseph didn't lock the door? Leslie felt the snow under his bare feet and bit his lip. Just had to follow the path of his foot steps home right? Sadly he saw the wind had taken away his foot steps, like it would when he finally 'kicked the bucket'. Joseph was talking with his therapist and over heard that he might do something so irrational that he would die. Leslie hated the fact that Joseph never said anything about what the Therapist said about him, and it seemed Joseph wanted to keep it that way.Leslie was brought out of his thoughts when he over heard the loud shutter of a camera. Leslie held his hands over his freezing ears and looked into the direction of the shutter. He started to follow in the direction the noise came from, trying to keep his breathing down. He knew never to trust such innocent things. That he learned a long time ago, that one day that made his head throb in a horrifying pain.Leslie quickly shook the thought out of his head, walking closer to the noise.

 His nose filled with the scent of heavy copper, causing him to cover his mouth and nose fast.His thoughts flashed fast with the many memories suppressed deep in his mind, He quickly thought of all the scenarios that could play out with letting the thoughts take over. Leslie bit his lip hard causing blood to drip down his lip. He glanced around the corner seeing a man holding a camera taking photos of the bloody corpse painting the snow of red.Leslie paled and looked to the man who turned his attention over to him. Leslie didn't waste time to run. Run faster than he ever had, Losing his breath faster by keeping it sent and under check. He paled realizing the snow would give away his direction. He kept running, ducking into ally's shaking horribly. He felt his leg's wanting to give out under him as he ran far far away.Leslie looked behind him and paled seeing him at the end of the ally way watching him. Leslie looked back and turned the corner fast.He saw the end street and sprinted faster to the end. As he hit the street he saw a car pulling up to him, he paled and looked down the ally seeing the man glaring harshly at him. Leslie screamed and covered his eyes as he shook horribly. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he started to cry horribly.

 "Leslie!" The voice broke through his foggy mind and looked up at the man who had fear in his eyes. Leslie shook and cried as he hugged the man, He turned his head seeing the ally was empty. He looked up at Joseph who sighed and picked him up heading to the car. Leslie scanned the area fast catching the killers eyes watching him from a far. Leslie watched as he pulled the knife to his own neck and pretended to cut his neck open. Leslie cried louder shaking and covering his neck.

 "Murder... Murder..!" Leslie whimpered out and held his hands on his head crying. Joseph sighed softly. Ever since that day his parents died he always had these flashes that caused him to do such clueless stunts. Walking out during a snow storm wasn't the worst things he's done, by far it would be the stunt he tried to jump off the roof because someone said he should. Joseph buckled Leslie in and held his hand.

 "Did the memories come back, Is that why you left the house?" Joseph asked gently trying to sooth him into relaxing.He watched Leslie cry and shake his head no pointing from the direction he came from screaming murder now. Joseph knew he was having one of his scenes and needed the comfort. Joseph got him to relax and got into the front starting to drive away. He glanced to the back seats watching Leslie watching the back window as if fear was the only emotion he felt.Joseph sighed and drove them home. The clock read 6 am on the dot, sadly Joseph had to get ready for work in a couple minutes.He took Leslie home and put him into bed where he curled up on himself crying as Joseph soothed him. He was freezing. Joseph quickly  grabbed his own blankets and piled them on him worried. He completely forgot about the weather! He sighed and kissed the top of Leslie's forehead and left when he fell asleep. Joseph made a quick breakfast and sighed tiredly as he waited for his coffee to be done. He didn't really care for the beverage but oh well, needed the caffeine to wake him up.

~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~

 Joseph arrived at work after dropping Leslie off at the therapist office, also the same person who was his babysitter in a way.He wasn't ready for school, and he may never be. Joseph had to stay a bit after dropping him off, having to explain last night's ordeal.He made it to the office and saw Sebastian reading a case file and drinking his coffee. Joseph mumbled a good morning and set his stuff down in his desk chair and walked over to him. He handed him the case file with a scowl, Joseph knew this wasn't a good case.He opened it up and looked at the horrible pictures that showed gruesome but oddly, pretty scenes.He sighed and looked to Sebastian who had begun to pull out a smoke, he looked up at Joseph who glared with disgust.

 "Boss want's us to look at the crime scene from this morning" Sebastian said finally said with a sigh. Joseph nodded his heading know Sebastian hated the morning calls, but they came as they so pleased.Joseph wished he could of stayed at work for just a bit longer.They walked out into the brisk air and sighed as they tried to pick who'd drive. They played the game of Guilt who, where in turns you try to out guilt the other. This time Joseph won by talking about waking up at 2 am just to stay up for the rest of the night. His excuse was his 'dog' ran out.No one in work knew about Leslie, only the boss and he wanted it to stay that way. He didn't know how they would react to him.

 Joseph got into the car followed by Sebastian and they wen't to the crime scene. They spent the ride talking about the new case, and what to call the killer. The art killer was what they referred to this killer for now,until they got a proper name.Their real name that is.They arrived to the street that caused fear to run down his spine, this was an ally close to where he had found Leslie during the night. He wondered if the killing happened right after he picked him up, or right when he picked him up. Joseph's eye's widen as he realized Leslie might have been saying murder because of this art killer and not his mental state. Joseph paled knowing he may have just cost them their killer.They hit the scene,and looked to the yellow tape going under it to show the late night craft. Joseph's eyes darted to wall, his face paled. Written in a nice cursive of blood was

_**'Watch out Leslie'** _

Joseph stared at the name, it couldn't have been his Leslie could it? He recalled saying his name in a panic, Leslie was looking behind him wasn't he? He saw the killer, he was almost murdered! He looked to Sebastian who now stood beside him smoking. " Poor Leslie kid" Sebastian said as he blew smoke out along with the words. Joseph nodded wanting to get Leslie from the therapist fast. Sebastian sighed as he looked to the corpse. " I guess we should make a list of Leslie's in town and have them interviewed, wonder what they did to have this killer on them" Sebastian said pulling his phone out to text the boss. Joseph grabbed his hand that held the phone.

 "No don't, I know who Leslie is" Joseph said sadly. He never wanted them to know who Leslie was,but he was apart of his work now and had information that was crucial. Joseph fixed his glass's and ran his gloved hand through his hair, he thought maybe the boss would allow him talk with him alone, but he knew that it wouldn't work out. There always had to be two people in a room while inspecting a witness. They learned this after one of their teammates got killed in the room, with no weapons and no one else to help. Joseph let Sebastian call the boss to tell them about their findings and that they would be grabbing a witness on the way back.They got into the car, now with Joseph driving to take them to the Therapist. 

 Let's just say the ride their was filled with questions about who this Leslie guy was. Joseph told him small things, going around the big fact in the middle. That fact was that Leslie was his kid. He explained that Leslie had a mental disorder and would need time to get used to Sebastian. He nodded and thought on the matter." Hey Jojo" Sebastian asked crushing the smoke on the exterior of the car and letting it fall out.

 "Yes Sebby" Joseph replied back with a scowl. He hated nicknames so he promoted to calling him Sebby. Joseph glanced over to Sebastian who had a look over concern on his face.

 "How'd you meet a nut case?" Sebastian said softly looking to Joseph who once was filled with a calm expression, now filled with shock and rage. Sebastian flew forward as Joseph slammed his foot on the break. Joseph looked like he just insulted his family, which was an odd expression to see on his calm young face.

 "I meet him on a case." Joseph hissed out as he started to drive again hearing the honking of a car horn behind him, Joseph drove a bit faster than he should have and made his way to the therapist.At the office they asked to talk to Leslie, which caused confusion on the receptionist.

 " A-alright Joseph, he's in the room with Dr.Ross just like this morning" She said softly looking to Sebastian and nodded understanding now. " Room 24"She added on and watched the two walk down. Joseph nocked on the door and waiting for Dr. Ross to open it . Soon enough Dr.Ross stood their with a surprised look on his face, glancing between the two males. 

" Good to see you again Joseph" Dr.Ross said looking to the other man and raising an eye to him.

 " Detective Sebastian Castellanos" Sebastian said holding his hand to shake it. Dr.Ross took his hand and shook." Were here to see Leslie" Sebastian added on which caused Dr.Ross to give a worried glance at Joseph who just nodded.Dr.Ross let them into the room and Sebastian looked to the strange albino kid who rocked in his seat whispering murder.Yea Sebastian could tell this kid was Fucked up.The albino kid turned his head, eye's filled with fear and confusion as his attention to Joseph.

 " Joseph..Joseph..." Leslie got up fast and shuffled his feet as he walked over to Joseph who sighed sadly looking to this kid. Leslie gave a face a fear when passing Sebastian.The kid grabbed Joseph and held his hand as he cried. " Joseph.. Murder..." Leslie started to rock on his feet looking at Joseph's gloved hand, he sighed gently starting to calm down. He was safe, safe with Joseph.

 "What had he been talking about before we arrived" Joseph asked softly looking to the Dr. The Dr sighed gently running hand through his grey hair. 

 "He only said murder and home, I was thinking he was having nightmares of his past" Dr.Ross said looking to Joseph and than to Sebastian who nodded.

 "No, He witnessed a murder last night" Joseph said softly. He looked down to Leslie when he held tighter to his hand. Leslie started to shake badly crying again. " Has progress slowed down again or went down?" Joseph asked worried for his son's health.

 "It went down, he will be back to being silent sadly" Dr.Ross said sadly." Maybe take him to a doctor who deals with Mental problems like this, people more qualified than me" He added on and Joseph bite his lip roughly.

 "I don't want to repeat Dr.Jimenez again" Joseph said almost in a scowl. The name made Leslie twitch and look to him with wide eyes. Sebastian took note on who the kid held onto Joseph.Sebastian gave an odd look between the two before Dr.Ross nodded his head softly.

 " I see, I'll be seeing Him tomorrow yes?" Dr.Ross said smiling to Leslie who gave a warm smile back.

 " No, It's unsafe for him to be any where out of my sight" Joseph said with a sigh and worry filling his mind.He looked to Leslie and smiled brightly. " Let's head to my work okay?" He warned Leslie he wasn't going home early, maybe not for a long time. Leslie nodded and stayed close to him as they all walked back to the car. They got in with Leslie seating himself in the back watching the two males upfront.

 " I am so confused right now" Sebastian had scoffed out putting a hand on his head as he looked into the mirror towards Leslie." Who is he to you?" He asked watching Joseph narrow his vision on the road.

 " I c-can ....talk..." Leslie stuttered out trying to act normal to the new man in the car, worried he saw him as strange already.But who didn't? He was a freak." I am...." Leslie looked to his father to see if he was given the okay to finish. Joseph sighed and gripped harder to the steering wheel and nodded his head. Leslie turned his attention back to the new man. " his.. kid..." Leslie thought his sentence over and nodded with that word repeating in his head.

 " Pardon!?" Sebastian yelled eyes wide as he looked at the young detective driving, He had cold eyes on as he kept to the road.Sebastian pulled himself deep in his seat recalling what he called this kid.. JOSEPH'S kid.He looked away and sighed softly pulling a new smoke out. Joseph glared at him and he smacked his hand. "Hey!" Sebastian glared at Joseph as to why he hit his hand.

 "No smoking in front of Leslie" Joseph said looking to the road still seeming mad about what he said early. Sebastian sighed and slipped the smoke back into the pack knowing better to piss Joseph off more.

 ~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

 They arrived at the station and got Leslie into a room for questioning. Joseph was pretty mad, and upset with himself for forgetting to lock the door. Leslie was now in danger.Sebastian knew about him now,and maybe the whole town! This was the worst way he could have came to tell any one in the police department, but the boss wouldn't have it any other way. Joseph looked to Sebastian still mad about the whole calling his son a nut case, but he wouldn't have said that if he knew right? No that's the worse thing about it, he wouldn't insult his kid out loud.Joseph just rolled his eyes and looked to Leslie who kicked his feet waiting for questions to come.This may turn out to be a bad idea.

  Along the while the killer was still out there ready to strike on any lonely soul at night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets get this going shall we? I am trying very hard to stay postive at these days and in a good mood. Alas I fear for to many things.Also on my Instagram! @Violet_mika125. Some art of Stefano, it's eh.

 Stefano sighed as he watched the Leslie kid get into the car. It wasn't like him to lose targets, he on purpose let the white frightful bunny flee.He would be the perfect canvas one day, but he had another job to do. He held up his phone that vibrated from the calls of his boss. He sighed knowing his boss knew exactly when to call. He held the phone to his ear saying a soft hello.

 "The pictures done, no need to worry" Stefano said looking to the masterpiece in front of him. "Though I'll have to admit, I lost time" He added on thinking back to Leslie. Stefano smirked hearing the words that played out of the phone." Ah so you know already" Stefano said walking to the masterpiece wiping his knife in my blood, one side perfect for smearing blood.He wiped the blood on the walls and smiled sinister at the added words." Ah yes, now it's perfect" he cleaned the blood off and hummed as he walked away from the grim canvas. He heard the words over the phone and stopped in his tracks. "You wish for another one,Ah but with a young lady?" Stefano said looking to his watch and nodded" Tomorrow I assure you" He said as the phone clicked off. He scoffed but smiled knowing he would be creating a new portrait soon. His humming resumed as he walked back to his home, leaving no evidence of him being there.

\------Scene change------ 

 Stefano walked back to his home, feeling the cold of the snow hitting his shoulders. He needed to find a better coat that matched his taste and the weather conditions. He made it back to his home and put his coat on the rack gently humming to the sound of Pyotr Tchaikovsky's 'Serenade for Strings in C Major, Op. 48 Movement 1'. It was his favorite piece and he learned to play it himself a long time ago, but sadly the notes fell of key and out of his mind. Stefano set his camrea on the table gently and with care. He made his way to his back room where he had a banquet of roses being held by hands. He smirked widely, he had been planning this for months, and now he finally had enough 'hands' to do the job. He set the last set of hands he needed to make the picture perfect.The blood made the picture even more perfect, it was stunning. He pulled a string hard to cause a few rose petals to fall to the ground as the picture was taken. Stefano smiled happy with the outcome and started to work on making the picture come out even better. It was marvelous, the petals were a nice touch to add. He would have to show Ruvik this one, it was better than the last photo he had.

 Thoughts of Ruvik raced through his mind as he looked at the new photo. Ruvik was odd, for sure there was no doubt about it. When he was saved by the man, he had to set up appointments to even hear the man talk. But now as if they've known each together since childhood, he walks in when ever he pleases. He wasn't entirely afraid of the man, just of his mind space. How smart could one person be before they turn on themselves? This was a question he himself had faced once on the battle field.Only it had been on about sanity, and if he could hide how broken it had become. Stefano knew he wasn't considered normal any more, he would be sent to that freakish Beacon institute. Anger ranged through him ,and he slammed the photo on the table in the room and slammed the model to the floor, the roses's spreading across the floor.The hands hitting the floor with loud thuds, as Stefano stared at the broken model with his last shred of sanity. His eye was what kept him in this constant loop of fear and hatred, to the people, to the war,and to those who sought to stop his work.  
 

 Stefano covered his mouth fast with his gloved hand and held in the scream of frustration. This wasn't helping, it never did. Stefano sighed deeply and started to clean the mess of rose's and hands. He'd dispose of them with great care. He felt a ping of pain in his finger and sighed pulling the glove of his hand , seeing the small throne piercing his finger tip.It occurred to him that if he was caught, would he not go to Beacon? But to death row for the countless murders he committed. His work would be stopped and without any one seeing it's beauty. Stefano quickly picked everything up and sealed it away far, so no would find it. Stefano cleaned his hand up from the small prick, and got ready for a small nap. He would have to his normal work for the day, only when it's night can he show his true self.Along with the beauty of the corpses.

 Stefano laid in his bed reading the time to be 6 am. He would sleep for half an hour. He needed a break for sleep, to keep his creativity up to point that it.

 

~~~~~~~~6:30 am now ~~~~~~~~~

 Stefano shot up from the sound of his alarm clock going off, yelling at him to get up and hide his insanity. Stefano got dressed in a normal royal purple dress shirt and black pants.He got his second camera and headed to his work. He got this line of work luckily from his old job. He was now a photographer for the police department, taking photos of the things he loved! But not the exact time of death, but the end of his own work. Stefano knew it was risky as all hell, but who would look into a crime scene photographer who always acted like they hated their job? he was an excellent actor as well as an artist. Stefano had always excelled in anything artist, he was the top of the class in each art program he took.Stefano got to the deparment and walked in a little late. 

 The 'boss' wasn't happy with him being late, he took the yelling for today. Maybe one day this 'boss' would be a wonderful masterpiece of well. Stefano hopped back in his car and made his way to the crime scene found last night. One from the now famous 'art killer'. Stefano smiled happy that people knew of his art now, but a little sad that they called him the 'art killer'. It made it sound like he was slashing up the titles of art, and it's overall beauty. Stefano sighed wondering if any one would ever truly treasure his work, he had students who did but he wanted someone powerful in a way to like his art. If some one powerful found beauty in his art, than others were sure to follow!Stefano arrived at the crime scene and put on his act.

 Stefano caught a soft glimpse of the two detective's who worked in the same building as him, he only meet them a couple times while taking photos of the crime scenes they were investigating. He walked over watching them a little to closely, but wen't to work acting as if he was disgusted by the corpse even though it was still very pretty.

 "No don't, I know who Leslie is" Those words made Stefano jump. The detective already knew who Leslie was?! Stefano looked up and he felt his mind click into place, seeing the car that was parked near by and the man he knew right away this was the one has saved the kid Leslie, and gave Stefano the name of the kid. Stefano bit his lip trying not to smile, this was his lead to try and get the kid before he split anything about what he saw, he had time though. The kid wouldn't spill out fast, with his disorder that is. But with Joseph he would have to watch him carefully. He took the photos and sighed seeing the cleaning team drive up to the scene. He took the last angle he needed and got up heading back to his car. He got into the car and sent a text to Ruvik who gave him praise for finding more about this Leslie kid was. Now Stefano must get back to work, pretending to be, normal. Though he knew he wasn't he felt every inch of him screaming to want to be normal. Stefano started the car and drove back to the police station, not ready to hear more of how his work horrified the crowds.

 Back at the department he was due to write an report on the murders like any one else in the department who work on the cases, and sadly for him he was on all cases.He put his artistic nature to the side and started to write a normal report.It would take a couple hours to get his mind straight to write this report in a timely and good fashion. He spun around on the chair eyes landing on the desk of Sebastian. Stefano looked around and walked up to the desk in a sly manner, opening the desk's drawer. He was curious on what the detective would have hidden in the drawers. Stefano smiled and saw the drawer was locked, he knew better to unlock it but smirked looking to the key resting right on the desk. He tried the key with success and opened the drawer.

 His eye's caught onto the document listing the 'art killer'. Stefano looked at it and slowly opened in and read the notes inside. His pictures were in there of course but it seemed if he was comparing. Stefano paled looking to the notes and saw that Sebastian really was on his case. Stefano closed the folder and put it back in and bit his lip. He felt pain shoot through his head, as he stunbled back. Theadore was right he was a fragile flame on a candle. He locked the drawer his breathing going faster as he set the key down. He sat down his own desk looking to the files of the serial killers who were caught. Most put to death, and the same would be for the art killer. Stefano softly breathed and tried to regain his posture. He heard the doors open and he looked up to see Joseph, Sebastian , and Leslie walk in. So Joseph knew the kid well, seeing as the kid gripped to like a stuffed toy.

 Stefano hide his panic attack through drinking the coffee beside him. His eye widen as he held it in his throat pretending it was fine. He saw the quick glance of confusion on Sebastian's face as he walked past tot he interrogation room. As they were now gone Stefano ran to the little kitchen area and spat the highly salty ass coffee in the sink. Stefano sighed as the salt lingered in his mouth. That's why Sebastian looked over to him, he rigged his coffee! Stefano sighed and glared at the sink for a moment before going to his desk to think of the way he can make them lose track. Stefano knew he would need to see Ruvik for some support after all, maybe he was truly left alone in this world. Maybe he would die alone... with his work never completed.

Yes, he would

No he wouldn't

Yes! No one would love him and his horrible sc-

ENOUGH.

 Sefano snapped out from the small trance he found himself in and bit his lip looking to the side of desk where a trash can sat. He dug in it as he heard the two talking of there idea's to make Leslie feel more safe in the workplace.He had to leave right now.To talk to his boss about what he could do to safe himself.

 

His boss had an idea to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't forget poor Stefano most likely has PTSD from the war , even if it was just photo taking! Along with the fact he like's bloody corpses as art, soooo have super mental Stefano. I had a lot of trouble when writing this chapter. I'M so sorry for this chapter being the way it is....

**Author's Note:**

> YEA DEAD FANDOM??? I got into this after the second Evil Within. I am adding as many people I want and some OC's. AHAH this could go wrong on so many levels. oh well. Bloop


End file.
